Recently there has been much adverse criticism of dog owners for allowing their dogs to deposit their droppings in public places and on the property of other persons. Effective retrieval of pet waste, dog feces in particular, is a matter of considerable concern due to possible public health risks created by the resultant unsanitary conditions, not to mention the general inconvenience to the public. In some locations, legislation has been enacted which requires dog owners to not only clean up after their pet in any public area, but also to actually carry an approved device for performing the clean up task. As more and more communities pass ordinances and levy fines on pet owners for failure to adequately collect and dispose of their pet's waste, the need for a simple, clean, efficient method of compliance is clearly demonstrated. It should be noted that the method of compliance must accomplish more than just efficient, effective performance of the required task. Transporting pet waste is a decidedly unpleasant and undignified task. This fact is evidenced by minimal compliance with existing ordinances. Any device that attempts to solve this problem must also address these issues. They can be addressed by carefully considering the form of the device. Dignity can be restored by means of an aesthetically pleasing device. The success of regulations requiring the collection and disposal of pet waste, in order to be practically enforceable, therefore, depends upon the availability of a device which is inexpensive, is effective in collecting and disposing of the waste in a facile manner, permits the disposal of the collected waste in a closed disposable container which the owner need never come in contact with after the waste has been collected, and which maintains the dignity of the user. In such instances it was previously necessary to resort to rather cumbersome methods for retrieving pet waste in a sanitary manner which would be unoffensive to the user.
Current methods are of four distinct types. The first type includes devices having cooperating jaws at the lower end of a cane-like handle which accommodate a disposable container or bag, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,620,220; 5,335,952; 4,477,111; 4,247,139; 4,179,145; 4,014,584; and 3,733,098. In addition, the bag or container may be automatically sealed and/or automatically ejected by the device. Distinct disadvantages associated with these devices relate to jaw operation and handle length. These prior art devices generally utilize a pair of jaws that pivot about a common axis. In such an arrangement the end of the jaws responsible for scooping up the pet waste travels in an arc. Effective retrieval of pet waste requires that the jaws remain in contact with the ground during use. Because the jaws travel in an arc the device must be carefully manipulated in order for the jaws to maintain contact with the ground as the waste is being retrieved. Another distinct problem relates to handle length. Most of these prior art devices utilize a long handle. This type of handle, while intended to allow the user to operate the device at a distance from the pet waste, so as to minimize contact with unpleasant odors, also makes operation difficult. As handle length increases the dexterity required of the user to manipulate the device increases. Devices with long handles also make transportation of the device cumbersome. These devices also suffer from several general disadvantages. Many of these devices are complex in their construction and still require the user to remove the sealed bag or container by hand. This operation is distasteful to many people and discourages the use of such devices however effective they might be in the actual collection of the excrement. In general, devices of this type include numerous structural elements, linkages, complicated construction and operation and increased fabrication and assembly costs. In practice these prior art devices are quite difficult to manipulate effectively and the manner of operation results in incomplete retrieval of the pet waste and/or unintended smearing of pet waste on the device.
A variation of the first type of device utilizes a scoop and bag arrangement that is forcibly slid beneath a given dropping, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,135,520; 5,868,447; and 4,741,566. Some of these devices utilize a paddle-like closure that pulls the waste into the bag. In both instances the open rim of the bag as well as the paddle closure become soiled during operation. These devices must then be carefully cleaned of the residue of the collected waste before they are stored or it will result in offensive odors and dirt being brought inside from outdoors. In addition, none of these devices provide for automatic sealing or disposal of the bag.
The second type includes devices having cooperating jaws at the lower end of a cane-like handle without any type of disposable container or bag, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,601,321; 4,951,987; and 4,248,468. The primary disadvantage of these devices is that they must be carefully cleaned of the residue of the collected waste before they are stored or it will result in offensive odors and dirt being brought inside from outdoors.
The third type includes devices that consist of a container for retaining the pet waste and a separate instrument or tool of some kind for guiding the pet waste into the container, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,564,762; 4,830,419; 4,103,952; and 4,017,015. Such devices are often bulky and awkward making transport and handling quite difficult. Moreover, use of such devices entails difficult cleaning problems and accordingly, devices of this type are objectionable from an aesthetic as well as functional standpoint.
The fourth type includes ordinary plastic bags as commonly used in grocery stores. While this is arguably the most commonly used device, it is also one of the most objectionable. The user must come into direct tactile and olfactory contact with the pet waste, a most unpleasant prospect. In addition, the bag requires careful handling until a suitable waste receptacle is located.
None of the currently available devices or methods that are known is as satisfactory as the invention disclosed herein. This device fills a need as it provides an aesthetically pleasing, easily operated device which eliminates contact with the pet waste by the owner and the reusable portion of the device, while collecting and packaging the pet waste in a sealable container for convenient disposal.